


Real Or Not Real

by FireAndIceHeart



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAndIceHeart/pseuds/FireAndIceHeart
Summary: What if ...None of it was real  ?What If all of it never really happened ?How would it be then?Who would they be if terror,tragedy, and destruction never entered their lives?*Picks up right after the last line in Mockingjay*Hunger Games AU





	1. Epilogue part 1

_They play in the Meadow. The dancing girl with the dark hair and blue eyes. The boy with blond curls and gray eyes, struggling to keep up with her on his chubby toddler legs. It took five, ten, fifteen years for me to agree. But_ _Peeta_ _wanted them so badly. When I first felt her stirring inside of me, I was consumed with a terror that felt as old as life itself. Only the joy of holding her in my arms could tame it. Carrying him was a little easier, but not much._

_The questions are just beginning. The arenas have been completely destroyed, the memorials built, there are no more Hunger Games. But they teach about them at school, and the girl knows we played a role in them. The boy will know in a few years. How can I tell them about that world without frightening them to death? My children, who take the words of the song for granted:_

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_My children, who don't know they play on a graveyard._

_Peeta_ _says it will be okay. We have each other. And the book. We can make them understand in a way that will make them braver. But one day I'll have to explain about my nightmares. Why they came. Why they won't ever really go away. I'll tell them how I survive it. I'll tell them that on bad mornings, it feels impossible to take pleasure in anything because I'm afraid it could be taken away. That's when I make a list in my head of every act of goodness I've seen someone do. It's like a game. Repetitive. Even a little tedious after more than twenty years._

_But there are much worse games to play._

**_The End_**  
\- (  Excerpt from _Mockingjay_ )

I wake up from my sleep startled . It takes me a moment to recover so I close my eyes again to sleep again . I feel as if I had consecutive dreams one after another filling my mind as I slept . I know that many events took place but I have no memories of them . " Katniss , Katniss , wake up we're going to be late " a voice shakes me out of the fog of sleep . I open my eyes to see my little sister Primrose " Prim ? " I stare at her in disbelief she was here , but that shouldn't't surprise me she lived in the same house with me she always here so why did it surprise me ? " Morning Katniss " she greets at the foot of my bed . I leap up and pull her into an embrace for some reason I feel such relief and I hug prim tighter " Katniss I can't breathe and we have to go ." she protest . I let go and kiss her forehead " Katniss what happened it's just me " she asks her eyes narrowing . " I don't know I just feel like I lost you somehow and now I found you again " I tell her the truth . " Katniss I'm not going anywhere I'm fine and I'm right here you don't have to worry about me " she shake her head and hugs me . " I always worry about you little duck " I release my grip and put my hands on her shoulders . " Oh Katniss we have to go get ready quick or you'll be late for school ... again." she says suddenly . I get dressed and get my backpack and head down stairs where my mother waits with plate of food . I almost finished my plate when my father walks to the table where I sit he kisses my forehead . I stare him as well in even greater disbelief he was here too it felt impossible for him to be here but yet here he was , he never left neither of them had . He examined my expression " What's wrong Katniss ? " . " Nothing " I shook off the shock he was here and that is all that mattered I jumped and hugged him as I did with my little sister . " I love you dad " I tell him . " I love you too sweetheart " he kisses my forehead again . Prim comes running into kitchen and hugs mom , dad , and me gooodbye " Bye Katniss see you after school " she calls over her shoulder . " You Should get going too you're already late " my father reminds me ." You're right ". I say looking at the wall clock . I grabbed my things hug and kiss my parents goodbye and step out into the morning .


	2. Epilogue part 2

As I walk out of my house and into the street I hear footsteps behind me . " Hey Katnip ! " I turn and see Gale . Gale was a family friend and my best friend , he was also my neighbor . " Late Again Katniss I'm very disappointed " he shakes his head . " Guess what Gale you're late too ! " I retort playfully . " I know I disappoint myself " he shakes he head again in mocking disappointment . We arrive at school and we head our separate ways because we don't have any classes together since Gale is a grade above me. I head to my first period social studies taught by Alma Coin . I attempt to open the door forgetting that after a certain time the class doors automatically lock . So I knock Ms.Coin opens the door and narrows her eyes at me " Late again Ms. Everdeen " she says , her tone harsh as she regarded me . " I'm sorry Ms . Coin I overslept and I got got up at home " I apologize hoping she'll let me in class with a warning and nothing more . " This is the third time this week Katniss " she says warily . I wince remembering why I was late the first two times , the first time was because Prim wouldn't get out the bathroom because she was bathing her cat , Buttercup . The second time was because Gale got stuck into his own hunting trap / net after being spooked by a rabbit , and was calling from the woods for me to come get him out so I could't just leave him there . " I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you to the office so you can have a talk with Principal Snow about tardiness " she says . What? This can't be any good . " Wait " She says before I turn to leave . She grabs a piece of paper writes something on it and hands it to me . " Give this to him when you get there " she says and then turns on her heel and closes the door , leaving me alone in the hallway . Before today I would've listened to Ms. Coin and took my punishment without question I actually like her as a teacher but today I feel as if I can't trust her . Still I do as I am told and head down to the office . When I get there I am greeted by a way too cheerful and way too friendly secretary . She reaches out her hand and I take it to be polite so I don't seem rude not really by choice . " Effie Trinket I'm the secretary around here and you are ? " she ask . " Katniss Everdeen " I reply . " A wonderful pleasure to meet you Katniss what can I do for you ? "she ask . " I'm here to speak with Principal Snow " I say . " Very well " she presses button " Principal Snow Katniss Everdeen to see you " she says professionally . A voice answers through the intercom " Very well send her in . " Effie turns to me " Alright Katniss just go down this hall and it's the third door to your right " she says as she points me to right direction . I follow Effie's instructions I hesitate at Principal Snow's office , no one had ever seen much of Principal Snow aside from the administrators we only saw him at school Assemblies when he gave speeches . He has always given a warm friendly appearance but I know looks can be deceiving so I don't know what to expect . I knock and I hear a soft " Come In " I open the door and I see Principal Snow sitting at his desk he's come to the age where all of his hair is white . "Ms.Everdeen have a seat if you will " As I sit in one of the chair in front of the desk where he sits I am overcome with a floral scent , I notice that Snow's office if filled with white roses . " What can I do for you Ms.Everdeen " he asks politely . It is then that I remember the paper Ms. Coin told me to give to him . " Ms.Coin asked me to give this to you " I give him the note and he reads it . "It says here that today is the 3rd occurrence that you have been late to class Ms.Everdeen " he says in a different tone than he used before . " Katniss Everdeen you know that tardiness is not acceptable here I'm sure your teachers as well as myself have discussed this with students " he says his voice full of authority. " Why is punctuality and tardiness so important here I understand school is important and all but why is it so enforced ? " I ask trying not to seem disrespectful . " Because Ms.Everdeen people who are always late tend to get into trouble and then they themselves create trouble and trouble creates a rebellion so we won't be expecting trouble from you now will we Ms.Everdeen ? " he says his voice full of menace , there was no trace of the friendly principal I thought he was . " No sir " I say without a thought even though it was not a question that required an answer , it was more of a warning than a question . " Good I hear you're a good student and have a clean record Ms. Everdeen don't let it become lies with nonsense I trust you won't let this happen again Ms.Everdeen ? " he says his tone back to normal . " Of course " I say I haven't been in this man's presence for more than 5 minutes and I already feel hatred toward him for some reason as if from an ancient grudge or something I can't remember I don't trust him . " Very well you are dismissed Ms.Everdeen " he says . " Thank you sir " I open the door and walk out . As I'm heading out the office I pass Effie Trinket once again . " Farewell Katniss I hope we met again , May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor ! " she says to me as I leave . I freeze something clicks in the back of my mind and gears shift " What did you just say ?" I ask and turn to her . " Farewell Katniss I hope we met again " she repeats ."No after that . " I insist. " Oh I just said Many The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor that's just my catchphrase darling . " She answers cheerfully she must have notice my expression because she asks " Is something wrong Katniss ?" "Yeah Its nothing I'm fine" I answer . ' May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor ' I know that phrase from somewhere but I've never heard anyone say it before it just isn't that people say but for some reason I feel that I've heard it enough times to hate it and to know that the statement is false , its almost as if it belonged to a distant memory. I shake my head and walk out of the office .

 


	3. Epilogue part 3

Most of the day passes and I walk in a daze . My mind keeps replaying my talk with Principal Snow and what Effie said . I finally relax when I get to my 7 the period( which is the last class of the day ) , English Literature with my favorite teacher Cinna Taylor . Everyone else calls him Mr.Taylor but I call him Cinna and unlike the majority of the staff here who call me Ms.Everdeen he calls me Katniss . " Hey Cinna " I greet him as I walk through the door . " Hello Katniss " he says with a warm smile and nods to me . I take my seat , Cinna from the start has always seeked to be my friend rather than just another teacher, he was different from anyone who worked at this school I guess that's why I was drawn to him . He was a great friend and an excellent teacher . " OK guys , today we're going to be working on a character outline worksheet from Romeo And Juliet what you have to do is give a short summary on each character and you're done for today."he starts class and pass the worksheets out . " As a special treat for those who like to socialize I have assigned everyone a partner to work with." he said, dread filled my heart I didn't like working with partners it wasn't that I was antisocial or anything its just that I didn't trust a lot of people . I wondered who Cinna randomly partnered me up with . " Cato and Marvel " Cinna began calling off names and I waited for my name to be called " Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair " he calls out our names . Finnick Odair ? I knew him , he was immature and acted like a Playboy I've always disliked him and never gave h a second thought until today ... Finnick came and sat down next to me " Finnick Odair Captain of the Swim team " he says and stick his hand out to me I hesitantly take it . I look at him today I see him a different light . It was as if I knew him and he was a different person than who I thought he once was , it was like , I trusted him . " You're Katniss right the girl who won the Archery contest on field day last year ?"he says . " Yeah that was me " I say surprised that anyone notice or remembered I didn't like being the center of attention . " I remember my girlfriend Annie was talking about you field day isn't really her thing , but she was saying ' Wow did you see that Finnick ?That girl is amazing she doesn't talk much does she ' " he says with adoration as he talks about Annie , the girl he's been dating for 2 years , before I wouldn't have believed that Finnick loved Annie , today I had no doubt ." So Romeo and Juliet " he says trying to get back on topic . " What you say about Romeo Montague ? " he asks me with a grin . I think he's foolish and irresponsible " I say . He laughs .  
I started my walk home from school .It turns out that working with Finnick wasn't so bad it was actually amusing Finnick and I would make fun of Romeo and Juliet's love story . I was thinking about the rest of my day when I heard my name being called . I turn and see Prim riding her bike toward me . " Hey little duck" I hug her when she gets off the bike . "What are you doing here?" I ask her . " Looking for you " she says breathlessly . " What for ?" I laugh at her expression. " Mom said to give this to you " she hands me a note . " OK Katniss I've got to go or I'll be late to Rue's house , Thank Goodness she lives so close ! " Rue was Prim's best friend , she was very kind and sweet like my sister ." Where does she live ? " I ask since we lived on 12th Street . " 11th Street " she answers and hugs me goodbye she mounts her bike and starts riding away . " Have fun little duck ! " I call after her . " I will ! Bye Katniss I love you ! " " I love you too ! " I yell to her . she looks back smiles and waves . I open the note from my mother.

Hey Baby girl hope you had a good day at school.Could you please get these things before you come home today.  
Rubbing Alcohol  
Bandages  
Band Aids   
Also could you run over to that new bakery and get 2 loaves of bread  
1 of Rye bread  
1 of French bread  
Love ,  
Mom

PS. Hey daddy's little hunter don't forget the peanut butter cookies for me and the sugar cookies for your sister  
Love,  
Your Dad

I grin at my father's words as I set to running errands .

 


	4. Epilogue part 4

  
I checked the Rubbing Alcohol , bandages , and Band Aids off the list of things I had to get for my Mother and made my way to the bakery which was down the street from the pharmacy . I had been to this bakery before but my mother had and she spoke highly of it . I stood in front of the bakery and looked at all the assorted cakes and desserts on display in the front window . I read the name of the bakery for the first time ' Mellark Bakery ' must be the last name of the family who owned it . I entered the bakery and a bell rings as I open the door , there was no one at the counter but I hear a women's voice from what I assume to be the kitchen " Can someone get that ?" . " I've got it " I hear a male's voice answer her . " Thank you " she said to whomever was coming to attend me . The back door opened and a boy my age with blonde hair came to the counter. " Hello how can I help you ?" He asked with a smile . I stared at him , I knew this boy from somewhere ... I must have been staring at him longer than I thought because he said" Hello" and was waving his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention . I snapped out of it and blinked . " Sorry " I started. " What are you thinking so hard about?" He asked with a laugh."It's nothing" I say . " OK what can I get you then?" He asked. "1 loaf of Rye Bread ,1 loaf of French Bread ,A dozen of Peanut Butter cookies , and a dozen of Sugar cookies " I memorized the list my mother gave me including the request from my father , knowing that Prim would be overjoyed with her favorite treat .  
"Coming right up" he says, he must be used to taking orders like these from customers because he does not ask me to repeat what I've said . He starts to prepare my order by putting the cookies in bags and cutting the bread . Every so often he would look up at me , smile , shake his head and start working again . After the third time of him doing this I finally speak " What?" " Nothing " he says, smiles, and shakes his head again. I don't push the subject further I keep thinking , I know this boy from somewhere ! I keep wondering where I know him from. Exasperated , I ask him " I'm sorry but have we met before ?" He stops what he's doing and looks up at me " No I don't think so" he replies. "What's your name ?" He asks me ."Katniss " I start " What's yours ?"   
" Peeta"  
His name is as familiar as his face.  
"Are you sure we haven't met before" I ask again to make sure . " Nope I don't know anyone named Katniss that's a pretty unique name " he says. "So is Peeta " I add ." Yeah well I'm a Baker's son so..." He laughs, I smile. " How come I've never seen you ?" I ask since the Bakery has been here for a couple of weeks and I've never saw him at School." Well we just moved here and I just thought I would help my family set this place up and everything , I start School next week so there's that... Do you go to the High school on Capital Avenue ?"   
"Yes"  
"OK well I guess I'll see you there... , Alright we got 1 loaf of French Bread , 1 of Rye , A dozen of Peanut Butter cookies , And a dozen of Sugar cookies right did I miss anything ? " he asked knowing full well he didn't forget anything . " No you got everything " I answer.  
"Anything else ?"he asked  
"No that will be all"I reply  
I pay and thank him and walk to the door.Just as reach the door I hear him say " Bye Katniss see you at School" I turn and we lock eyes " Bye Peeta..." I open the door , the bell rings and I leave the Bakery .  
On the way home I see 5 children with toy guns playing 'Cops And Robbers' I usually don't like it when children play games like that because I believe that kids shouldn't know and be involved in violence .But today I do not think of it as such because today I know that there are much worse games to play.


End file.
